


В подворотне

by Polyn



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	В подворотне

Ая. Аааяяаа. Имя сладкое, как карамелька. Такая же сладкая внешность – точёные скулы, малиновые волосы. Даже от твоей фотографии пахнет кровью. Как же должен пахнуть ты сам? Я говорю, что хотел бы с тобой встретиться. Я хочу этого с тех пор, как увидел твой портрет. И боюсь, что реальность окажется хуже моих мыслей.  
Когда я прихожу в кафе, я понимаю, что ошибся. Реальность намного, намного лучше. Невозможно сладкий запах крови кружит мне голову и тебе удаётся уйти. Но недалеко. Я не могу, не имею права тебя упустить. Мне казалось, я хочу тебя убить. Это совсем просто теперь, когда твоё нелепое оружие валяется там, где ему самое место – в куче мусора. Ты не боишься смерти, и мне становится этого мало. Ведь если тебя убить – всё закончится. Поэтому я бью тебя – так, чтобы тычок автоматом в солнечное сплетение заставил тебя задохнуться. Теперь ты совсем рядом. Запах крови теперь совершенно невыносим. Пока ты пытаешься вдохнуть, я хватаю тебя за руки, облизываю шею, шепчу тебе на ухо. Ты не знаешь итальянского, не понимаешь, что я говорю. Оно и к лучшему, тебе незачем знать ещё, что я собираюсь с тобой делать. Ты пытаешься бороться, но это бесполезно. Мне приходится тебя вырубить, чтобы ты не мешал мне делать то, что я хочу. Джинсы и бельё липнут к вспотевшей коже, на борьбу с ними уходит несколько драгоценных секунд. Ты не только сладкий, ты гладкий. Перед глазами всё плывёт, становится того же ненормального цвета, что и твои волосы. Я исследую на ощупь твою задницу. Мне кажется, что ты двигаешься – пошарив в мусоре, я нахожу обрывок шпагата и стягиваю твои запястья. Джинсы помешают тебе дрыгать ногами, а если ты станешь дёргаться, я не буду возражать, поверь мне.  
Надо же, мою фарфоровую восточную мечту уже кто-то любил. Тем проще. Облизав два пальца, я вставляю их в тебя. Ты дёргаешься и шипишь. Мне кажется, ты хочешь что-то сказать.  
\- Я не говорю по-японски, - вру я. – А больше тебя никто не услышит.  
Ты не понимаешь. Но это неважно, потому что я близко, очень близко к осуществлению своего желания. Прижиматься к тебе всем телом очень приятно. Облизывать и кусать твою шею – ещё приятнее. А для того, чтобы описать, что чувствует мой член, вставленный в твою недевственную, но всё-таки узкую задницу, не найдётся слов ни в одном языке мира. Я ощупываю твоё тело, обладая и сходя с ума от желания обладать. Ты стонешь так, что невозможно понять – нравится тебе или нет.  
\- Ааааяяааа, - малиновый туман заволакивает разум и я, кажется, теряю сознание. Пока я прихожу в себя, ты возишься, освобождая руки. Вскакиваешь, с ненавистью глядя на меня. Ты подтягиваешь штаны, я нашариваю автомат. Теперь я должен тебя убить. Прости, Ая. Но ты успеваешь раньше. От удара ногой в челюсть перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды. Я нажимаю на курок уже понимая, что промахнулся. Слышны сирены и визг тормозов. Нужно взять себя в руки и уйти отсюда, но я всё равно кричу:  
\- Аааяяяаа!  
Мне больно.


End file.
